Stress Relievers
by dietcokecigarettes
Summary: <html><head></head>Nicky Nichols has hit a new rock bottom. Things got bad, went back up and fell even harder. So who or what's going to pick her back up? The first of who knows how many chapters. Mostly Nicky/Lorna and eventually Alex/Piper of course. Reviews GREATLY appreciated. Sad. Funny. Dirty. Hot. Enjoy :) Sorry it's really up and downy, still trying to find the right balance.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_"All inmates are to stay inside, severe weather is coming. I repeat, all inmates stay inside until further notice."_

Nicky hears the Litchfield intercom, muffled through the walls of Red's greenhouse. She knows that none of the CO's will find her there during the storm, God forbid their uniforms get wet from the rain. It's pouring out, and the frequent cracks of thunder sound like trees snapping.

She sits with her back against the wall, cigarette dangling from her lips as she watches raindrops race down the window. She inhales each drag as deep as she can, savoring the flavor and burn in her lungs. It's most content she's been in days. Ever since Red's been in the hospital from her encounter with Vee, Nicky has been anything but herself. She hasn't made any offensive remarks to anybody, and she's been sleeping and moping around all week.

Suddenly the door barges open and Morello rushes in, slamming it behind her.

"Jesus Christ kid, gimme a fuckin' heart attack why don't ya?!" Nicky says, startled from Lorna's entrance.

"Oh sorry Nick, I thought you might be in here. I snuck out to find you, I been worried." Lorna says with her hair soaked, and make up dripping down her face from the rain.

Nicky takes another drag of her cigarette.

"Did ya wanna talk about it? I hear Red's pretty banged up but-"

Nicky interrupts her, "Look, Red's Red. She'll get through anything. I don't wanna talk about it, just get your ass over here and sit with me. I'll even share my cigarette with you."

Lorna crouches down and leans against the wall Nicky has reserved, "Okay, but I don't smoke, you know that. Where'd ya get it anyway?"

Nicky talks as she's inhaling, "Luscheck. He told me I "looked like I needed one."" She bobs her head in attempt to mock Luscheck.

Lorna looked innocently at Nicky, she didn't know what to say. She'd never seen a Nicky who plays the serious face this long.

Finally words came to her, "I'm glad it's makin' ya feel better an all, but you know how unhealthy those can be right?"

"Yes, Lorna. I have injected poison into my veins before, made em' cut my heart open and everything. I'm _really_ worried that this might affect my health." Nicky says sarcastically.

Finally, Lorna got a glimpse of old, sarcastic and witty Nicky. "I just worry about ya, I don't want ya ending up like Rosa, fightin' cancer everyday."

"Ay, whatever's out to get me will get me, erright? Besides, Luscheck has been all over me, I think he wants me to fuck him or something to get more cigarettes. Trust me, I fuckin' love these things, but I draw the line. " Nicky let's out a giggle followed by a cough. It's the first time she's laughed in days.

Lorna is so relieved to hear her joking around again, and she's wondering why it's such a sudden change.

"Y'know, there's healthier stress relievers around here too." Lorna suggests.

"Yeah? Like what?" Nicky smirks and takes the last drag of her cigarette before putting it out against the dirt covered floor.

"Drawin', reading, yoga, anything really."

"Oh really? Anything to loosen me up a bit?" Nicky puts her hand through her hair and looks down at Lorna.

Lorna knows exactly where this is going, and she doesn't plan to stop it.

"Like this?" Nicky smirks.

She leans over her and starts to pepper Lorna's neck with kisses. Lorna gives in, leaning into her wild haired lover. She can smell, and basically taste Nicky's cigarette, and even though she hates to smoke them, it's somehow turning her on even more.

Nicky now has Lorna on her back, as she's leaned over the top of her, biting her neck, and down her collar bones.

Lorna begins to take off her Litchfield shirt with the help of Nicky, exposing her tiny body.

Nicky's kneading and squeezing her breasts as she kisses down Lorna's stomach, quickly making the path to the waistband of Lorna's pants. She's sucking on her lower stomach, as her hands travel down to pull off her scrub like pants.

As Lorna's pants come off, Nicky makes no hesitation to please what's in front of her. She engulfs Lorna's already wet sex into her mouth, sucking and flicking her tongue over her clit. She looks up at Lorna, who's eyes are closing and rolling back in her head. Lorna has her hands on Nicky's head, riding her rhythms and adding even more pressure to Nicky's already forceful tongue.

A massive crack of thunder erupts just as Nicky slides her fingers into Lorna's opening, conveniently making it so nobody could hear her moan.

Nicky is literally fucking her stress away, curling her fingers in and out of Lorna. Each moan coming from her mouth makes Nicky feel better and better.

"Nick-Nicky"

Lorna's going over the edge, trying to tell Nicky she's coming with broken words and gasping moans, and Nicky doesn't stop her pace whatsoever. She can feel Lorna tightening around her fingers, and finally her body nearly collapses, as Nicky slows her movements to bring her down slowly, gently.

Nicky looks up at her steamy, teary eyed "lover". They've never been romantically involved, it was always sex. Nothing more, nothing less.

Lorna is still in a euphoric state, her breathing still irregular. Nicky has a huge grin on her face, and out of nowhere, she goes up and plants a forceful kiss against Lorna's cherry red lips. She's holding her face, absorbing every touch.

Finally, they've released each other, Lorna is leaned up on her forearms, still on the floor, in dead stare at Nicky's gloomy hazeling eyes.

"Wha- what was that?" Lorna asks quietly, like a child.

"I'm not sure. I'm just glad you're the only one in this wild, depressing fucking prison to make me smile."

Lorna smiles, but she's unsure about her feelings towards Nicky.

"You make me smile too Nick, but I just gotta focus on Christopher for now. I'm sorry. I think we need to stop this for now, I'm just- I'm sorry." She's frantically putting her clothes back on, as Nicky watches, feeling rejected and humiliated.

Nicky gets up and swings her head, "and this is exactly why I never do this shit." She walks out into the storm, heading back inside to her bunk.

Lorna sits there, shakily listening to the thunder, completely regretful of what she just said. The whole point of coming here was to make her feel better.

Nicky lays in her bunk, thinking about how her life has gone to complete shit in the past week. She's starting to wish that she never gave Red that bag of heroin.

"_Heroin was the best girlfriend I ever had_." She remembers hearing Alex say those words in AA, and to this day she can't think of a more truthful statement. She wants the warmth around her body, the euphoric state, no anxiety, just floating peace. She's restless, heartbroken, and depressed. What else does she have? No Red, no Lorna, no heroin. Who's she going to go to now? Chapman? Yeah, like her self absorbed self would even consider thinking about how someone else feels.

Alex is walking around, and she peeps into Nicky's cube, "Hey, you seen Piper anywhere?"

Nicky rolls her eyes. "No fuckin' clue. Maybe she left you again for Larry. Maybe she's busy planning her wedding while she lets you fuck her to get her by. I dunno."

Alex sits next to her, "What the fuck Nichols? What's gotten into you? Red's going to be okay, don't go taking this shit out on me or Piper. We did nothing."

Nicky sits up, fast enough to get light headed. Her voice is shaking, "Y'know, what if it's not about Red? What if it's about everything in this fucking place. I give every good inch of my scarred, half dead fucking heart to these people. I'm only good for making you cum too, right?" She starts to cry, hands in her face and leaned over her knees. Alex see's that she's clearly broken down.

"Oh my god, Nick, look at me. Look at me." Nicky's now teary, blood shot eyes look up at Alex, barley able to keep eye contact. "You are one of the only genuine people in here who live every fucking day with the heart to see other people happy. You've been the reason I can laugh in all this hell around me. We need you Nick, and shits going bad, yeah, but when isn't it? We're all going to die anyway. Make your time alive worth it. You haven't been through it all for nothing."

Nicky is rocking back and forth, now trying not to cry. She says nothing.

Alex now has her in her embrace, rocking with her. "You're amazing kid. You're worth more than anybody."

Nicky looks at Alex, "I'm just so fucked up lately. I don't wanna do this anymore Vause, I fucking don't."

Alex is now holding Nicky into her stare, making it clear that she is dead serious. "You don't have a choice. Things will change. I don't know what the fuck is up with you and Morello, but that'll change too, alright?!" Her straight face breaks, and she's got a smirk coming out the side of her mouth. "And yes, you are amazing at making people cum. One of the best."

Nicky finally cracks a smile, wiping her face with her sleeves, and gives Alex a hug.

"Heyheyhey, no copping a feel, I'm not a single girl anymore." Alex jokes.

"Ay, thanks Vause, don't mention this shit to anybody. I'm supposed to be invincible, remember?"

"You got it." Alex smiles and walks out of her cube.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicky wakes the next morning to the intercom.

_Happy Sunday, folks. Breakfast will end at 8:30. Visiting hours are between 12 and 3. Have a wonderful day._

She can't stand the bitch that does the announcements. So monotone. Nicky remembers all that happened yesterday, when Lorna made her "feel better", when Lorna rejected her, and when surprisingly it was Alex who picked her back up again. She hates what she's been feeling, what she's _caused_ between the only person who made waking up a good thing. She needs to make it better, or else she doesn't know how much longer she can go with nobody by her side.

She see's Chapman, Vause, Yoga Jones and Lorna sitting at their usual table, eating breakfast and laughing together. She feels awkward walking towards them, and she's got no clue what to even say to Lorna. She figures it's best to just go with what she's thinking in the moment, which isn't always her best idea.

_Be yourself Nicky. Don't be bitter. . .up. _

She thinks to herself.

"Nichols, you sleep through that thunderstorm lastnight?" Alex asks her, acting as if nothing happened.

"Eh, got what I could, and yourself? Looks like you must've with that shit eating grin Chapman's got on her face, yeah?" She says, laughing as she sits across from Alex and Piper and next to Lorna.

Alex and Piper both mischievously smile at each other.

"How bout you Morello, you sleep good?" Nicky tries not to think about their last encounter.

"Oh you know, I don't really like the thunder and all, but I was okay." Lorna says awkwardly, clearly unsure of how to feel.

Nicky slips a spoonful of yogurt in her mouth and nods.

"Wish I could've made you feel better." Nicky's face went serious.

_Fuck. _

She knows she fucked up. Speaking before thinking was never her strong suit, and times like these it was crucial that she learned not to.

Lorna gets up with a dirty look on her face and walks away, clearly pissed off Nicky brought that up after telling her she wanted to stop.

"Well shit, that didn't look good. What'd you do?" Chapman asks, oblivious to the amount of hurt Nickys feeling.

"Just another fuck up to add to the books, Chapman. Apparently "Christopher" wouldn't like the fact that I fuck her better." Nicky tries to fight off showing that she's actually dying inside.

"Well hey, I guess that's almost something to be proud of. Larry always used to tell me his "dick too bomb."

The table looks at Chapman with a "what the fuck" expression.

"Babe, Larry, is a fucking faggot." Alex raised her voice at the start of his name, setting a smirk on her face.

Chapman looks down, feeling embarrassed.

"ANYWAY, on that note, I'm gonna go see what I can do. Ay, wish me luck."

Nicky gets up and puts her tray away as she walks out of the cafeteria.

"It's gonna take more than a few orgasms to fix that one." Alex says as she watches Nicky walk away.

Nicky looks in Lorna's cube, nothing. She checks the activities room, nothing. She walks through the aisles of the library and finally see's Lorna in the corner, propped against the wall of books, trying to hold in her tears.

"Lorna, can I please just talk to you for a second." Nicky crouches to her level, pushing a bundle of hair behind Lorna's ear.

Lorna looks up at her, with teary, innocent eyes, looking like a puppy who's just got in trouble.

"Nicky, what's goin' on with you? You're not the same anymore." She says in her chirpy voice.

"Look, I can't tell you what the fucks going on with me, because I don't even know. You need to understand that I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing. I'm living my shitty fucking life behind these bars just like you, and it's not ending anytime soon. We can't be this way forever, I can't handle that." Nicky's looking deep into her eyes, still bent at the knees and crouching in front of her.

"You need to understand that there's more than just this place, Nick. I have a fiance. I have a wedding to plan. I can't do this to Christopher, he'd never forgive me. He would HATE me, do you understand that?" She's crying.

"Lorna. Can you just be real with me? There's no fucking Christopher. There's no fucking wedding. It's all in your head. Quit lying to yourself, quit lying to me. Christopher, he doesn't fucking exist."

"How DARE you. You are the person I've began to think you were. I NEVER want to see your face again!" Lorna growls, and she tries to get up and run away, but Nicky stops her, and roughly pushes her against the books so their both standing, face to face.

"What the fuck do you want me to say here Lorna? What the fuck can I say? I'm sorry? I'm sorry that I fucking love you? I'm sorry that you're the only person in here who's keeping me from losing everything? Well then I'm fuckin' sorry. I'm sorry that I'm in love with someone who's more attached to an idea than what's actually in front of her. You are killing me, and you're keeping me alive. And I don't know which feels better anymore." Nicky's eyes are full of tears, and any blink now they're going to rush down her cheeks.

Lorna is shocked. She's crying, and her face is flushed with hurt, embarrassment and anger. Nicky's arms are locked on the shelf on both sides of her head.

They're staring at each other, shedding tear for tear.

"Say something, please, just say something." Nicky's voice is raspy and giving out.

Lorna looks up at her, "I- I" she's stumbling over her words, gasps and tears.

She doesn't know what to do, trapped under Nicky's arms, so she just embraces her crying lover, squeezing so tightly and breathing in any air she can get between Nicky's shirt and shoulder.

"I'm so sorry" she whales out in between breaths.

Nicky is so torn, yet so relieved, but in this moment, she can't do anything but hug back.

Suddenly, the alarm goes off and they're forced to lay face down on the ground. They're staring at each other, chins on the rough carpet, waiting for a CO to give them the OK to get up again. It seems like hours that they're waiting, just looking at each other, blackness in their teary eyes. The alarm is still going off.

"Are we gonna be okay?" Morello asks, her high voice all shaken up.

"That's up to you, kid. I'm okay if you're okay." Nicky is calm enough to talk normally again.

Lorna gives a reassuring smile, still crooked from the intensity of what Nicky has just gotten through her head.

"What the fuck is up with this alarm, it's like never ending. I'm gonna get rug burn on my chin!" Nicky starts to laugh.

Morello can't help but giggle, Nicky's goofiness has always made her smile.

"Rugburn never seemed to be one of your complaints since I've known ya" Lorna fires back with a smirk on her face.

"Touche. I'll make a sacrifice for a thing or two if you know what I mean." Nicky's still smiling.

**Finally **the alarm shuts off.

"About damn time!" Nicky grunts as she pulls herself up off the floor.

"Thank God!" Morello adds to Nicky's complaint.

"Hey, speaking of thanking God, you trying to tell me you wanna go to the Chapel?" Old Nicky has returned again.

Lorna smiles, "You know Nichols, there's somethin' about ya that I just can't say no to."

Nicky grabs her hand and pulls her out of the library, busting through the chapel doors.

"And may the Lord shine his light!" They interrupt Pennsatucky, who's holding her daily Christ praising.

"What do you think you're doing! Barging in on the Lord himself to lesbian in here?! You are going to burn from the hand of the devil himself!" Pennsatucky is screaming at the two of them, her entire club is turned around and watching silently.

"Hey hey hey, we were just trying to get our souls cleaned. We want to hear the Lord and free our sins! We just want to sit and listen, that's all." Nicky can't tell if Pennsatucky is just gullible as a toddler, or she put on a flawless act.

"Well, you may sit. Sit in the back row, you're late." Pennsatucky demands.

"Oh no problem." Nicky drags Lorna to the back corner.

As they sit, Nicky puts on a poker face as she has her hand between Morello's thighs. She's rubbing it up and down, and continuing to act like she's listening to Pennsatucky's bible praise.

Morello can't help but giggle, she loves when Nicky gets like this. Mischeivous, sneaky.

Morello is loving it, she can't take Nicky's teasing anymore, so she takes her hand and directly places it down her pants. Nicky is loving this side of Lorna too.

Her hand is going in circles over Lornas sex, with a great amount of pressure. Lorna's breathing heavy and grinding into Nicky's motion.

Nicky quickly, and unnoticably changes her position so she's on her knees in front of Lorna, who's still sitting on the bench in the chapel. She forcefully tugs Lorna's pants down, underwear with it. Her hands are up under Lorna's shirt, so nobody in the chapel would see them. Lorna is terrible at keeping a poker face, her cheeks red and eyes starting to water because she is so turned on.

Nicky puts her lovers legs over her shoulders, and begins to please Lorna's aroused pussy. Her tongue sucked her clit, flicking and swirling all around as she simultaneously laps her opening, causing Lorna to drip a mix of her arousal and Nicky's saliva.

Lorna's jaw is clenched and she's trying not to squeal. Her hands are looking for something to squeeze, and immediately one of Nicky's free hands finds Lorna's, lacing their fingers as Lorna fights her restlessness by squeezing tightly.

Nicky inserts two of her fingers, curled inside of Lorna and she lets out a huge moan. _Uhhh! _Nicky quickly unlaces their hands and covers her mouth, looking up at her doll faced lover with eyes full of grin.

Nicky can feel Lorna biting her palm, unable to contain herself. Nicky's fingers are moving at a fast pace, while her tongue is still connected to Lorna's clit, driving her up the wall. She can feel Lorna tensing up, and somehow Pennsatucky hasn't noticed. Just seconds have passed before Lorna is wiggling through her intense orgasm. Nicky is keeping her steady as she feels the hotness and moans in her hand still over Lorna's mouth. As Lorna's coming down, her body calms and Nicky slows the pace of her tongue and fingers, trying to let Lorna down easy.

Once Lorna has come down, Nicky get's back up and puts her lovers pants back on in the process. She sit's next to Lorna, who's still breathing heavy and eyes watered. Anyone could look at her and tell that she has the "just fucked" face on.

Pennsatucky screams, "can I get an AMEN?!"

Nicky responds, "Amen! Praise the baby Jesus!" Laughing and grinning.

Pennsatucky walks over with her head held high and confident walk, "The Lord appreciates you coming today. He told me."

"Oh really?" Nicky smirks. "I'm really glad we got to come to." As she grabs Lorna's thigh.

Lorna says nothing, still unable to contain herself normally.

The crazy haired junkie and childish stalker walk out of the chapel behind Tucky's crew, and Pornstache is standing in the door way.

He looks at the couple up and down, straight faced. "Impressive."

Nicky and Lorna look at each other, smirk and say nothing.

As Nicky walks by Pornstache, she gives him a small, playful punch in the chest, and continues to walk out with her arm around Lorna.


End file.
